Jacqueline Pierre and the Basilisk
by Songbook12
Summary: Jacqueline Pierre, nicknamed Jacky, lived in 18th century. She lured a basilisk deep into the forest to save her sister Katia. She died in the process, but came back to life. The same basilisk that killed her develops a special bond with her instantaneously. She is chosen to become a Guardian, but after hundreds of years of being ignored, she is more than a little hesitant.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! New story! I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Jacqueline Pierre and the Basilisk**

**Chapter 1**

Pounding footsteps, barely heard over the roaring of blood in my ears.

I cursed myself for agreeing to wear these vexatious things. Bloody trickster, he knew it would cut off my connection with the earth. I didn't need my connection to hear the thundering footfalls of the beast. Yanking trees out viciously, roots dangling, to hurl at me.

Not everything likes people like me. Definitely not that creature. I cursed as I lost my footing and paused to tear off a suffocating boot ('help me!' I snorted 'more like slow you down so the monster can kill you').

I stifled my gasp as I heard it roar angrily and start snapping at anything and everything. It was so close... my senses begged me to check how close, but I knew better. The moment I looked, I was as good as dead.

Stone, really.

I ripped off the other boot and chucked it into the shrubbery, hoping it would deter the basilisk. It worked.

It even flew a good 300 yards before smacking against a tree. _What luck._

I shimmied up the tree my back had been pressed against with more grace than any gazelle could ever muster. Screw gazelles and their so-called grace.

I was nearly knocked off my perch by a blast of breath by the thing. It's like being smacked in the face with a furnace!

I leapt off my branch onto the next, a good 50 ft. away. I heard the basilisk give chase and smirked grimly.

I knew I was going to die.

* * *

I gasped, my breath coming in icy pants. I screamed as the talon tore through my shoulder.

I ripped myself off the curled claw painfully.

I kept running even when it spat fire at my legs and hit its target.

I let my instincts take over when everything turned red.

All I can say is- my instincts made me look.

Preserved in stone, eyes open wide in defiance, glaringly beautiful, burning red even after death.

At least, it WOULD have been death, if I hadn't been brought back to life because of why I led the beast deep into the heart of the forest for hundreds of miles, days and nights, without rest.

All for little Katia.

* * *

I gasped and sat straight up. I sighed in relief. Just a nightmare. An incredibly vivid nightmare.

I got up and brushed myself off. Silly Jacky. I hummed I stood up. My scream ripped the surrounding trees out of the ground, leaving their roots dangling.

After actually looking around, I noticed the blood. I have no idea how I missed it. It was everywhere, coating the trees and the ground. A bloody trail ran over a boulder, leading all the way to-

I cried out weakly, falling down. I stared at the blood that ran all the way up to my feet. I patted around my shoulders and my nimble fingers found a bloody hole that was closing up rapidly.

I got up, and ran along the blood trail. I finally found a - sleeping basilisk. My stomach turned as I put two and two together. I sobbed, burying my face in my hands.

Something was scratching my face. I pulled my hands away and saw large patches of grey covering my hands. I clawed at the stony patches, desperate to get them off. They wouldn't come off, they just grew slowly until they covered my entire hands and stopped at the wrists. I looked up and was met with the eyes of the basilisk.

I sucked in a breath, then realized- shouldn't I be a statue by now? I tentatively reached out with my stone hand to pet its muzzle. The creature stretched out its snout to meet my palm.

'I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU.' I heard the voice of the basilisk in my head.

'I THOUGHT YOU DID TOO.' I responded. It nodded and curled up next to me. I noticed its scarlet claws. They looked wet... I turned away and asked, "What other parts of me are stone?"

It sniffed me, up and down, and responded, "YOUR HANDS. YOUR EYES ARE STONE GREY AND THERE ARE GREY STREAKS IN YOUR HAIR."

I nodded and leaned against its broad side. _I'll just close my eyes for a little…_ I was exhausted.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Review and tell me! or PM me!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah... i got a review! One chapter and already got a review! You guys make me so happy!**

**a) yes, the basilisk killed Jacky but she came back to life.**

**b) yes, they (basilisk and Jacqueline) do develop a relationship but that happens in this chapter so read!**

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I yawned and stretched. Basilisk said, GOOD AFTERNOON. It sounded amused.

I looked at the sun and laughed. It was nearly sunset, so I had slept nearly 12 hours. I was about to ask it's name and gender, but an anonymous voice in my head supplied me with the information. 'Female, Basilica'

Everything I needed or wanted to know about Basilica I somehow already knew, and I had the feeling she knew everything about me. So when I got up, she did and allowed me to climb on her back.

We ran through the forest to my village. Basilica hid in the forest a safe distance from the village after I slid off her back and ran to my cabin. "Katia! Katia, I'm back!" I was slightly worried what she would think about my stone hands and hair, but I wasn't going to let THAT stop me. I walked through the door and saw Katia crying on my bed. I stood in the doorway and whistled our special tune.

She looked up and around like she had heard something and whispered, "Jacky…?", and then started crying again. I frowned and went to step forward- and was stepped through. I watched, paralyzed from shock. Mary and her sister, Katherine, ran in, their blond hair swaying.

"Katia, it's ok..."

"Don't cry, Jacqueline wouldn't want you to be sad..."

Katia leapt up, smacking away Mary and Katie's hands. "It's not ok! Jacky is dead!" she broke down sobbing once again.

I stumbled backwards, then turned around and bolted down the stairs.

Right then, I realized I had run through the door. I shuddered and rubbed my arms when Katie ran through me again. I followed them as they went outside to our best friends house, Isabella and Ayden Robinson. The two sisters were very close, but you would never know they were sisters because they looked nothing alike. Isabella was startlingly gorgeous in every sense with astounding blue-green eyes with a hazel brown ring around the pupil. Her hair was a dark oak brown with streaks of gold like sunlight in the forest. She was lithe and willowy, and only 5'4. She had a captivating personality and was the most popular girl in the village, well-known for her friendliness and funny stories.

Ayden was tall and had a stronger look to her. She had straight light brown hair with layers of darker brown and blond. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown, lots of freckles, and laugh lines. She was notorious for her ability to make anyone laugh at any given time, whether your father just passed away or you just broke your arm. She was sweet and was one of the friendliest and most lovable and adored people in the village. She was very tall for a girl, around 5'9.

Her cousin lives with her and Isabella. Her name is Gabbitha Tucker, but everyone calls her Gabby. She is about 5'1, the average height for a girl our age. Her parents died from a rogue dog pack. She hid under the bed, and the wolves were too big to fit underneath and the bed was bolted to floor. You'd never think something like that had happened to her because she didn't act like it had. She was always making jokes and giggling about something or other. With short brown hair always pulled back in a thin braid tied off with a green ribbon, freckles, tan skin, and thin frame, she was the average village girl. Only her bubbly personality set her apart from the others.

Mary and Katie burst into the large cabin and called out, "Gabby! Ayden! Izzy! Where are you!" Mary and Katie were close to tears, obviously not wanting to have cried in front of Katia. Izzy walked in the room casually, wearing a turquoise dress that set off her eyes like fireworks. Ayden and Gabby came in soon after, wearing a baby blue petticoat, white dress shoes, and a sunshine yellow dress (Gabby). Ayden was wearing a forest green dress and white petticoat with grey stockings and dress shoes.

Isabella smiled dazzlingly at them, but quickly picking up on their shared mood, her smile faded. "Hey, what's wrong?" She came over and patted Mary and Katie's back.

Katie and Mary sobbed simultaneously, "Jacqueline is dead!"

* * *

**Alright! Hope y'all liked it and pretty please review! if you have a sudden urge to be in a story, PM me. Because that would be awesome. Just include a physical description of either what you look like or want to look like and either your name or what you want your character's name to be! bye! *vanishes in silver smoke***

**yes. i very much like the color silver and blue.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! Tell me what you guys think! Oh, and just for the record- we skipped forwards about 300 years. Also, Jacqueline lived a very close to Jack *hinthint* they had a 'special' relationship. So if you read this... foreshadowing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I walked along the power line, not worrying about being seen. My desire to be seen had died years ago. 300 years old, over it! In fact, I didn't really _like_ being seen nowadays. Basilica slid underneath the power line, following my path. People never saw us, only spirits. Actually, people do occasionally see us, but just as glowing orbs- the will-o-the-wisps. I'm basically supposed to appear in front of people who are in danger and lead them to safety. Unfortunately for me, people think will-o-the-wisps lead you to danger.

People should be able to fend for themselves, right? If they don't appreciate me and let me help them, then I won't. Anyways, I only help children. I swung my bow around into position and notched an arrow. I fired off a stream of the silver-blue arrows near a teenager. They exploded into a small fire and he ran away, scared. OK, so maybe will-o-the-wisps are a _little_ mischievous, but there was a snake there and it would have bitten him. So technically I did help.

I stared up at the moon and sighed, floating off the power line. "What I am _supposed_ to do?" I questioned. I didn't really expect him to respond.

But, of course, he did.

" 'Ello Sheila." I heard an Australian accent. I looked lazily over to the source. My lip curled ever so slightly. I saw a large Kangaroo- the Easter Bunny- a boy with snow white hair, a staff, blue hoodie, and tattered pants- Jack Frost- and a small hummingbird fairy- Baby Tooth Fairy. What do _they_ want? Snooty Guardians.

I nodded to them, touched down on the ground, crossed my arms and waited.

Jack Frost stepped forward, eyeing Basilica suspiciously. "We need you to come to the North Pole with us."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You ignore me for 300 years, then want to be all buddy-buddy? I'll pass." I stalked over to Basilica, "By the way, don't look at her. She doesn't like it. You wouldn't believe how… difficult… it is to get someone back to flesh form from stone." I smiled venomously at then and climbed onto Basilica's back. She bounded away before they could say another word.

"Prats…" I muttered. "I honestly have no interest in becoming a Guardian. What about you?" Basilica snorted and froze a passing squirrel. I laughed breezily as she snorted again as shook her head, "I thought not." Over the years, as Basilica's kind was hunted down and killed, she preferred to convey her thoughts through sign's rather than words.

I stroked her neck and slid off her back and led her further into the woods. I had barely noticed entering the forest… In fact, when we were talking, we were still in the city… Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. This forest was dead. JACQUELINE. Basilica's voice slipped through my mind. Basilica knew something was wrong too. In fact, just her talking was a bad thing. She never talked anymore. _Ever._

I looked behind us and stretched out my senses. We were surrounded by thousands of miles of forest.

Uneasiness filled my veins. Where were we? Is this dream? I stepped the hard, dead soil more through my toes with a sand-like quality. Not a dream, then.

"Correct. This not a dream Jacqueline." A silky voice purred out of the shadows- a.k.a. the voice enveloped me. Luckily, with my majorly enhanced my senses and I was able to pinpoint the speaker. I stared into the shadows where he was. A frown tugged the corners of my mouth downwards as the heartbeat disappeared. A hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around. I started as I stared at a man who was a good five inches taller than me with grayish skin, glowing yellow eyes, and spiky black hair.

"Um. Are you another Guardian? Because, _just_ for the record, I already declined your offer. So, screw you and go away. Ya-deeya-deeya." I said bluntly. See, there is a reason why I chose to be such an antisocial person.

"Guardians," he spat, "no, I am not _Guardian_, but I did already know about your declination of their offer."

"Oh, yippee. I chose to not talk to anyone for like, three freaking _centuries,_ and then in one _bloody_ day, I get stalked, offered 'friendship', and kidnapped. Because taking me into a nightmare forest does justify as kidnapping. Which is illegal. Just saying." I grinned and distanced myself from him. The closeness was freaking me out. He did really seem like _that_ kind of person. Ya know the kind that would rape you in middle of the street. So I'm absolutely positive that a deserted creepy dark forest would be no problem.

"Anyways, why do you hate them so much?" I questioned, picking up on the hatred oozing off him. It was like breathing in water, it filled the air, polluting it. Hatred was another reason to avoid people. I could hate them for avoiding me, but I don't. It's a waste of feeling. My mother always said I was an 'extra empathic' person.

He smirked, "A story for another time. Let me introduce myself- Pitch Black, at your service. And you are Jacqueline…" He left off their, hanging a question at the end. Should I tell him? I'd heard some pretty nasty things about Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, King of Nightmares. Will-o-the-wisps know loads of stories and notions. We were the best story tellers around. But, being the last one, I acquired all the information and knowledge of the past will-o-the-wisps. And I know this man is bad news. Dangerous. I stared at his hand, contemplating swiftly at whether or not I should say.

"Jacqueline Pierre and Basilica." Basilica hissed in acknowledgement as I stuck out my hand to shake his.

Any enemy of the Guardians is a friend of mine.

Though I do prefer to think of myself as the neutral party.

Like Switzerland. Go Switzerland!

* * *

**Go Switzerland! Yay :P**

**Review and prove your Loyalty!**

**And yes, the person who reviewed- your loyalty had been proven. ;D**

**Songbook12**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK... I have a CCM audition tonight! I'm already in the choir, but you need to audition again to get into concert choir. So, please reveiw to wish me luck! Just say good luck or gl or anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Why I avoid People **

I followed Pitch around the lair. Basilica had transformed into a small blue coral snake that curled around my wrist like a bracelet.

"Nice home." I commented. "But seriously… do you live her by yourself?"

Pitch looked at me oddly, "Yes… Why?"

"Well, because larger houses are usually for larger groups of people or…" A hefty group of horses stampeded past me, probably 200 hundred minimum. I noticed all the glowing yellow orbs in the shadows.

"Oh. Yeah, forget I said anything." I giggled quietly and a large black sand wolf padded out of the shadows. He went to nuzzle my open palm, but Basilica reared up and hissed, enlarging in size rapidly. "Basilica! What's wrong?" I started fussing over Basilica. She hissed again at the wolf until he growled angrily, eyes flashing, and padded away.

"Where do you live with that snake thing?" Pitch smiled with obvious contempt for Basilica.

My eyes narrowed hazardously. Insulting Basilica or one of my few friends is like sticking a hand into a fire and expecting to not be burned. "First off, _basilisk_." I hissed and Basilica unwound herself from my wrist and went back to her regular size. "Second, I don't have a home. It's stupid and pointless. Just another easy way for someone to find you. Also, it interferes with my work."

"Oh, and what would your work be?"

I spread my arms dramatically, "The world's one and only will-o-the-wisp. I create miniature wisps when I need them, as in never, but they usually only last two days tops. There used to be more of us, but we died. They died. Obviously, I did not."

Pitch nodded and moved closer. "So, will-o-the-wisps know many things, do they not?" Pitch queried, his eyes gleaming treacherously.

"That's true." I didn't like this conversation. Memories can be… painful. Especially your own. Basilica transformed back into the smaller form and coiled around my wrist consolingly.

Pitch motioned for me to follow him. I stayed where I was.

I pointed towards where we came from, even though I could sense the exit elsewhere. Smart man. "I gotta go…" Why not play dumb though?

Pitch frowned, "Why?"

"I needa meet up with Audra. And yes, I am still super anti-social sociopathic, but Audra is Mother Nature and we're buds. I promised I would meet up with her."

He narrowed his eyes. "You've just gotten here… wouldn't you like to see the rest of the lair? Why leave now?"

"Uh... no thanks, and because I have a prior commitment." I could hear the question mark tacked onto the end of this sentence. Inwardly wincing here…

He reached forward and linked his long arm through mine and drew me along. "I want to show you something…"

I pulled back slightly as Basilica was rendered immobile and I murmured, "I don't really want to see it…" as I was pulled unwillingly through the shadows.

Just another great example as to why I avoid people!

* * *

**Hope ya liked it, sorry its so short!**

**Review and prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I was super busy finishing and working on some other stories! Most of them haven't been posted yet though. Sorry sorry sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I shuddered as we were pushed out of the dark shadows. "Ug…" I groaned softly, "How do you get used to that?" My belly definitely did not agree with this form of travel.

He smirked and dragged my along the hallway. He ignored my protests of my need to go meet someone and that I didn't like being this far underground. At one point, he got so fed up, I 'spose, that he just picked me up and carried me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Or Princess Fiona. Though I am definitely not pretty or a princess, I now understand her hatred of it. I felt so powerless- even though I am positive he'll have some bruises on his back *cue evil laughter*.

He finally put me down. I crossed my arms angrily, "What was that for?"

He smirked, "You were struggling. So I carried you. Now, turn around!" He didn't wait for me to turn myself around and spun me himself. I followed the direction of his finger point and saw a crude, metallic globe. It had very few lights on it, and the ones that were glowing glowed a dull grey color. The globe was on the small side, about the size of a basketball.

"What's that?" I whispered, entranced, reaching out to pet an area. Lights popped up on the areas I touched rapidly. I was plunged into a murky flashback.

**_*Flashback*_**

_I laughed as Pop-pop (Grandpa) chased me around. I jolted to a stop as I caught sight of a glowing yellow light, smaller than a thimble. The beautiful, dancing light had piqued my interest and I headed slowly towards it. _

_"What's that, Pop-pop?" I questioned. I was turning four this weekend, and my curiosity was unquenchable. _

_He chuckled, "That, Jacqueline, is a firefly."_

_I contemplated this for a moment, tilting my head ever so slightly to the side as I examined the flying lights. "No," I decided suddenly, "it's not. It's a faerie." I smiled as the 'firefly' landed in my open palm._

_Pop-pop laughed quietly, patting my hair. "You will believe anything, luciole." _

**_*Flashback end*_**

I shook my head twitchily. Pitch looked mildly confused. "How did you do that?" He queried.

"Which thing? Because the globe thing triggered the faint and flashback that was about my Pop-pop saying that I would believe almost anything when I was three or four. So I think I can make people believe in things… Nice trick, right? Just discovered it too."

Pitch grinned and nodded towards the globe. "Keep going!"

I grimaced as another pang of pain reared up in my body, "Ug, man I just got you 1379983 kids to believe in you! You know how hard it is to shift those kids beliefs in like, 3 seconds? Takes a lot of energy. Look, I gotta go. Now."

He sighed, "Alright, I'll take you back… But you need to come back. Okay?" He smiled pleadingly at me.

My eyes narrowed slightly and the irises darkened to a stormy grey (complete with weird flashes of silvery gold! Aka lightning), "Do you want my company? Or my powers?"

He picked me up and carried me through the shadows. I'm getting on overdose on being carried, people.

We arrived in the city he plucked me from. Basilica started to move again, the stillness spell wearing off once we left the lair.

"Both." He whispered before kissing me softly, swiftly.

* * *

**Woah... were did ****_this_**** come from? Review to tell me if you liked it or if you want them to have a relationship or something!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey! I got a request for a character! Eeeek! Happiness! She (Nova) will come in the next chapter, never fear! She's totally boss. Enjoy people! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I at an amused Basilica. I opened my mouth, shut it, then opened it again, "Did he just-"

YES.

"And id I-"

YES.

"Well, crap."

CORRECT.

I stuck my tongue out at Basilica as she returned to her regular form.

WE SHOULD PROBABLY-

"Yeah," I interrupted.

**Jack's POV**

I paced across the floor. Tooth fluttered anxiously across in the air, finally saying, "Jack, maybe she's just like you and-"

I spun around and shouted, "No! Look, I _know_ her! She lived in the village next to mine, just under an hour away. We were-" I paused. Too personal to tell them… I took a deep breath and continued, "Guys, she's the most easygoing and laid back person I know. As long as it was mostly safe, she would do pretty much anything. Once, we burnt down a vacated village because according to her logic, no one was there so it was totally OK. She was my best friend." I gulped. Jacqueline… I wonder if she remembers me.

Bunny asked quietly, "Mate, were you and Jacqueline…?"

I nodded shortly. I had just asked her to marry me, and then she died. I drew in a breath, "She… she was killed by a basilisk in the forest… but knowing Jacky, she wouldn't have wanted us to kill it. And she was with a basilisk…"

Everyone's eyes widened and Sandy signed slowly so I could understand, "Most likely the one that killed her."

Damnit. "Guys, we are completely screwed beyond belief."

**Jacqueline's POV**

Basilica and I neared the glowing North Pole. I winced as the noise hit me full blast; even a good 10 miles away it still gave me a headache. No wonder that man is so loud.

"Ek… overkill much?" The loudness was nothing short of completely overwhelming.

WE'RE NOT EVEN THERE YET… Basilica's voice whined in my head. I clutched my pounding head and continued walking towards the Pole. The closer we got, the smaller Basilica became. By the time I reached the doors, she was a small blue snake 'ring'. If I could shift size, I would probably be the size of baby lice.

I pushed open the heavy doors. I was immediately met by a large, hairy… thing. Yetis. He grunted, "Not allowed. Leave."

I responded, "Er… I was assuming I should come here? Because I was offered 'friendship'…"

His eyes widened and he picked me up and carried me inside. He dropped me in front of five rather shell-shocked Guardians. I groaned, "Ug. I have had my fill on being carried today. Seriously, is today National Pick-Someone-Up-And-Carry-Them-Day? Anyways, is it always this loud in here?" I couldn't hear myself but I knew I was speaking at a regular volume.

Suddenly Jack rushed me, "Jacky!"

* * *

**Yeah, i know. it was crappy. **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	7. Chapter 7

**See? Super fast update! Review and such! and here comes... an awkward explanation, conversation, and the new girl!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jack crushed me in a bear hug. His scent was snowy, but had a hint of the things he used to smell like- roasted chestnuts, caramel apples, and cinnamon… A tidal wave of memories rushed to the front of my mind, demanding attention.

Eh, maybe later.

I pulled out of his embrace –using a lot of willpower- and before anyone could say a word a hastily said, "OK just wanted to say that since I'm assuming that you wanted me to become a Guardian, I'll consider and such but could both of you guys leave me alone? Because Pitch kinda kidnapped me and I accidentally got him 1,379,983 followers by touching an area on his globe. Oh, and then he kissed me, which was extremely awkward. Just putting it out there."

They all stared at me, dumbfounded. I continued, "So, because this place is way too loud, I'm just going to… leave. Bye nice seeing you all!" I was out of that place like a shot. The scenery blurred until I arrived in East Asia. I strolled through a forest until I came to a river and a waterfall. I walked behind the dazzling waterfall and entered a completely different 'realm'. It was, technically, underground, but this place was a meadow full of flowering trees and smiling flowers and brooks etc. This was Audra's home, aka Mother Nature. She had dirty blond hair with streaks of sunlight gold in it. She had faint freckles and misty blue eyes. She was one of the few spirits who changed their outfits. She was a generally fashionable person, favoring boots and jeans above anything.

"Audra! Sorry I'm late, I got kidnapped. Ever heard of Pitch Black?" I loved coming to Audra's home.

Audra appeared out of nowhere and grinned at me. We were best friends, and told each other everything. I was about to say something, when someone came out from behind Audra. My jaw snapped shut. I found it hard to trust people. My usual reaction- "Ew, people?"

I looked her up and down. She had long, wavy bronze hair with streaks of blazing red, gold eyes that were dappled a deeper gold that reminded me of a certain someone. She wore combat boots (1 point for good taste), a white jacket (2 points now), a silver locket with silver red swirls (3 points), and a cute blue shirt. 4 points for Gryffindor!

"Jacky, this is Nova. She's a nature spirit. Nova, this is Jacqueline Pierre." When Audra introduced me, Nova's eyes lit up.

She cried out, "I heard about you! You're practically famous! Don't you have a pet basilisk or something?"

Famous? I gave Audra a look before responding, "Um, yeah, her name's Basilica. But she's not my pet." I held up my hand and Basilica dropped off and returned for the third or fourth time that day to her regular size. Nova's jaw dropped open.

I took this as an opportunity to take Audra by the arm and drag her away, trusting Basilica not to freeze this girl. "Famous? Explain. Pronto."

"So, you're famous for your unknown past, attitude, Basilica, and the fact that the ever so famous winter spirit was, according to another spirit, going to marry you. But you died and he died less than a week after that."

I smacked face palmed. "Audraaaaa… why does anyone care? I mean, sure, Jackson Frost was going to marry me but why is that relevant to-" I stopped. Audra, reading my mind, nodded an affirmative. "No way. I thought the two just had an uncanny resemblance or something!"

Audra shook her head.

"Do you think he still… cares? About whether or not we're a couple?"

"Probably. I mean, this is _you _were talking about. You really haven't changed much from your human life, down to the last freckle."

I snorted. Audra would be able to count my freckles. We had grown up together, but she had died when we were both fifteen, only a few weeks before we both turned sixteen. We shared a birthday, and Jack actually proposed on my birthday. Then… the basilisk situation.

"So I suppose it wasn't a very good move on my part to tell Jack Pitch kissed me right before I left?"

Audra paused, and then we both busted out laughing. "No Jacky! Not a good move!"

Nova came over, "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. How could you guys leave me out of a joke?" She mocked offense. We all started laughing. Fast friends, I guess.

I wiped away the tears that had formed after laughing so hard. Back to seriousness, I asked, "Audra… what do I do?"

* * *

**So? Did you like Nova? Anyone else want a character? Nova will be staying in the story, just for the record.**

**Review and prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap, ****_where_**** did this come from?! Read on. You'll understand...**

**Chapter 8**

I stared at Nova. "Nova. You. Are. Insane. I'm not going to just ignore them! See how well that worked for me before! It's really annoying actually, so… yeah no. New plan. How about I tell them both I hate them a lot and-"

"And ignore them?" Nova finished with a smirk. I sent Audra a look that said, _See? This is why I chose to not talk to anyone ever._

I sighed. Nova looked at me thoughtfully and said, "You don't have a lot of experience with boys, do you?"

I flushed, "Um…. Maybe…"

She laughed, clutching her belly, "This is hilarious! Nah dude, you gotta _choose_ which boy who you want to go out with. That's how it works."

I frowned. "But I don't want a boyfriend…" I whined, but she said with a grin, "Tough nubs. You're too pretty to not have a boyfriend, so you're getting a boyfriend. Like it or not."

"Not…" I muttered.

**1 day later…**

I hummed thoughtfully, staring at the light that came through the canopy in radiant streamers. Basilica was curled around the wide tree trunk base. The sun gave one last blazing attempt at light before sulking below the horizon. The large, round moon shined in the sky happily, mocking me. An aggravated growl escaped me. My lips curled in disgust. The Man in the Moon _sucks._ He ignored me for like, 300 years. Then he tries to talk to me every. Single. Night. He wants me to, and I quote, _"Join the Guardians and stay away from Pitch."_

Well now I _have_ to _not_ join the Guardians and I think I'll go talk to Pitch right now. Does he _not _know that if you still someone to not do something, they feel a need to do it? It's like the 'DO NOT TOUCH' signs. People everywhere interpret that as 'Touch when no one's looking.'

I decided to ask Audra whether or not I should become a Guardian, but then the last few days rushed back to me. Oh yeah… Did I say 'never talk to you again?'

Oops.

How is it that Nova wasn't offended, but Audra was? I guess I could ask Nova, but she's would say yes. Because she obviously has a crush on Bunny, and if she knew a Guardian she'd have an excuse to go to the Warren looking for me. And if he isn't there, the Tooth Palace and the North Pole.

Why yes, Switzerland does know what's going on around it! Just because I'm a supposed pacifist and neutral party doesn't mean I'm _completely_ oblivious. Just _mostly_ oblivious. Big difference.

I sighed again and leapt fluidly out of my tree. OK. So, now, let's go find the Nightmare King's lair!

Because I have no idea where it is!

All I know is that I went through shadows to find it!

Back to the tree…

**Audra's POV**

I paced around frenziedly, shaking from head to toe. "Ahh… I can't believe I yelled at her! No one yells at her! She reacts terribly and I should know that! I do not that! Why did I yell at her? That is the one thing that she really hates! She doesn't like being bossed around, or having her friends bossed around or bullied, but the one thing that really breaks her is yelling! Whhyyyy did I yell at her Nova? How _stupid_ can I be?" I looked at Nova desperately, feeling guilty that every part of me hated the fact that it wasn't Jacqueline who was enduring my rare rants.

Nova stood up and walked over, "Look, Audra, I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it… She probably only said that she's never talk to you again as a heat of the moment kind of thing." She reassured.

I hung my head dejectedly, like a kicked puppy. 'No… Jacqueline always follows through with her promises because of what happened with her and her little sister… No matter how much she wants to talk to me, she is a girl of her word."

I looked up at the Moon, hoping that looking at the same Moon could still connect Jacqueline and me.

Even if I never see her again.

**Jacqueline's POV**

_Crack!_ My bones snapped and cackled as they bent after so long of not moving. I'd been up here for at least a week. Basilica was getting worried, but I couldn't find the strength to hear or care about the words spiraling throughout my head from her. They were immediately lost in the clutter of hurt and betrayal that I felt and I couldn't be bothered to search after the lost train of thought.

The stars twinkled above me, little diamonds lost in the swirling vortex of space. Lost. Just like me without Audra. I'd been leaning on her without realizing it, and looking back on it I guess she was too. You could say I was suffering from Audra-withdrawal. My lips twitched in a ghostly mimic of a smile from the jest in a small corner of my mind.

This tree was quickly becoming my Audra replacement. At first I talked to it, then rambled about randomness and how nothing is random, and then just sat in compatible silence. I mean, loads of people talk to inanimate objects.

Just not as many people imagine the thing talking back to you with personal opinions and arguments (or give it a name and gender. In case your wondering- Zinnia, female).

My eyes slid open lethargically as Basilica appeared in front of me. She had disappeared earlier today to go do something. Or maybe yesterday… _How long had I been up here? Why was I up here anyways?_ The comprehensible part of me questioned suddenly. Pain stabbed through me and I curled into a ball, a sob escaping me as the small shards of logic that I had been able to piece together shattered into a million miniscule splinters of red-hot _something_. It burned and stung and the screams ripped at my throat and the tears stung my eyes and left scorching tracks on my cheeks.

Have you ever heard someone say that when people are hurt, you can tell on the outside and their emotions before it affects their emotions? They're wrong. If you've ever heard someone say that eyes are the windows to the soul, they are right. Pain hurts. It's a teeny, tiny crack of something deep inside your heart, and the crack becomes larger and all encompassing. It spreads outwards like hungry tendrils and breaks you apart from the inside out before it ever shows on the outside. It happens faster than any sessions with any therapist can ever help, and maybe they get rid of the big scary cracks, the ones with yawning holes that suck in your broken soul, there is still that little tiny persistent crack. All fissures come from breaks, and all breaks come from malicious bite-sized cracks.

Sometimes it's slow and painful, like a tiny grain of fire-sand that you swallowed and is burning its way out of you. Sometimes it's really fast, like ripping off a bandage. Except with long-lasting sting.

Guaranteed.

**Basilica's POV**

I roared angrily at my partner. Her eyes were half lidded and I seriously doubt she could hear me. Her eyes slipped closed, following the fire tears that burned down her face. They glowed an angry red, and left an even angrier red trail on Jacqueline's now hollow cheeks.

Her screams tore at my heartstrings and every time another scream fled from her body, I wanted to break the person that did this to her. Then I remembered it was Audra, and that it would probably kill Jacquelee, not help her. And that Audra is probably like this too.

I stormed around angrily; debating whether or not ripping the tree she was in would snap her out of it or if it would just hurt her. I hadn't been this mad since the village near Jacquelee's had killed my mate and I had rampaged through the forest, following the girl I saw laying next to his dead body. Only after I had killed her did I realize she had been crying. It really didn't matter to me at the time; I died from loss right afterwards. When basilisks mate, their souls attach. I swear Jacquelee and Audra have basilisk blood in them; especially after seeing what the loss of each other did to them. Audra didn't notice my presence either.

Another scream rang out in the dead woods, which hadn't been dead before. Those two girls' moods affected the surrounding areas tremendously. The sun didn't shine much anymore, since Mother Nature was depressed, and even if it did Jacquelee's mood would've put an end to that.

I stared up at the inky sky, searching for just a glimmer of light to say, '_See? She'll be OK!'_ My heart soared as I saw a glimmer of light above, but then recognized it as a plane. I snarled and shot a branch of blue fire into the sky to get rid of it. The plane ignited and fell to the dead forest, but no tree caught on fire or stayed on fire for long. Dead things didn't burn well.

The screams stopped and an almost blissful look of ignorance and forgetfulness danced tantalizingly on her face.

Jacquelee didn't burn well either.

* * *

**You understand now, don't you? Well, I really don't know why i did this to poor Jacquelee. By the way- Jacquelee is Basilica's nickname for Jacqueline. Jack uses it sometimes too.**

**Vote on the poll thing on who Jacqueline should go out with! Or no one (because no one is an option. Though it says neither) Votes are 'due' *snicker* by the end of this week aka Sunday, May 19 2013.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello hello! so this chapter WILL screw with your minds.**

**Guaranteed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

My eyes were closed. I didn't know when I had closed them, or if I could open them. I didn't really try to find out. I'd lost track of time long before that since I thought it should be day by now. Unless it was very stormy, the light would have been a little visible through my eyelids. I could faintly feel winds and rain whipping my skin, again and again, but I wasn't sure if someone hadn't just come and decided to whip this weird girl sitting in a tree.

I wouldn't have blamed them. If I could open my mouth, I might thank them. But everything felt… detached. Like I was feeling something for another person. It was like I was flying high above everyone else, attached to this body like a balloon tied down. I felt both weightless and incredibly heavy at the same time.

Someone was calling my name- her name. "Jacqueline! Jacky! Jacky!" The empty calls resonated off the hollow trees, reminding me of a friend of mine. I couldn't quite remember whom, but I can vaguely recall her face. For a quick second, I held it in my mind like a beacon- hair that swayed slowly, the breeze playing with the flaxen strands. Shining blue-green eyes with a glowing ring of hazel brown. I clutched onto that image, the smell, the sound, before my strength lapsed and she was gone.

The voice didn't leave though. I wondered why, but I lost the thought quickly.

"Jacquelee!" A shout of glee, possibly, came from beneath me. The image of the hypnotizing girl came up in my mind again, though I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes. After all, I didn't now her. I was busy napping; I was really comfortable too.

I felt a shudder run through the empty tree as someone else struggled to climb up it. A smile cracked my face in half, my lips not recollecting how to lift up in an expression that wasn't a grimace. I'll have to work on that later. I masked my amusement my snapping open my eyes and pretending to be annoyed.

"Do you need something?" I asked indifferently. You would've thought I slapped the girl from the look of shock and horror that was clearly written on her face.

She stammered, "Jacquelee, how did you get up here? More importantly, _why?_ I thought dead things make you sad! And Basilica was so worried! As was I!"

My brow furrowed, "Um, sorry, I don't know any Basilica. How do you know my name?"

A look of pure outrage glowed on her face. "How _dare _you! I've been looking for you for _300 years_ and you pretend you don't know me or Basilica! You've got to be _kidding me!_"

I snorted, "Sorry, miss. Don't know you are the Basilica chick." I brushed past her, climbing down the trunk lithely, commenting, "Nice snake" as I passed the basilisk.

I left her sitting in the tree, flabbergasted.

**Audra's POV**

"Look, I don't know you! You must have mistaken me for someone!" I insisted. Nova. Yeah, I think I'd remember someone like her.

"Audra! This isn't funny! Come on, you were sitting in that tree for _ages!_ You need to eat something!" The Nova girl tugged at me hand. I yanked away from her and said, "I. Do. Not. Know. You." Every word was like a spear to her chest from the sadness that emanated off her body in waves.

I stalked out of the gorgeous meadow, thinking about what the girl had said. Honestly, I don't know a 'Jacqueline' or 'Nova' or 'Basilica'. Some people are so odd!

* * *

**Well? Did it screw with your minds? Here I'm just gonna explain...**

**So, Jacqueline and Audra depended on each other a lot. A LOT. after they hadn't seen each other for at least 2 weeks (because we know that Jacqueline is up in the tree for quite some time) that they suffer so much that their minds get wiped and they forget about everyone and everything. So, Jacqueline doesn't remember Basilica, Audra, Isabella (because that's who that girl was in case you forgot her), Jack, Pitch, Nova, everyone. Same with Audra.**

**Also- Basilica goes to find Izzy to get Jacky help. They can't find her though because the trees all look the same because THEY ALL ARE DEAD TREES. so it takes them a week or so to find her.**

**Sorry about the short chapter!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long! I've been working on some other fics that have yet to be published. At least 7... no joke people.**

**Enjoy! This is an odd chapter. Poor Jack... Just for the record, i would call this chapter 'Stone Heart'  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Audra's POV**

The roaring of a waterfall met my ears and when I walked out, I was too busy watching the shimmering colors in the water to see the girl that was walking towards me. She was gorgeous, with sharp grey strands in her brown hair, kaleidoscope eyes, and just in general- stunning.

"Oh! Sorry!" She yelped. "Didn't see you there. Well, if you would happen to see a girl yay high, really pretty, long brown hair, blue and green and hazel eyes, tell her I- Jacqueline- fell of this cliff and promptly died. Thanks!" She beamed and bounded away into the forest, just as a girl that fits the description ran out of the forest.

She saw me and ran up, "Hey, have you seen a girl about-"

"Jacqueline?" I interrupted.

Her eyes lit up and she eagerly asked. "Yea! You know her?"

I shook my head, "Nah, she died. Fell off the cliff here." Nod towards cliff.

The mystery girl frowned and sighed, "She is being so difficult… Thanks anyways."

I watched her walk away, amused. She must know her, because I would freak out if someone told me a friend of mine had fallen off a cliff. She just sighs and leaves. Great friends, those two. An image flashed in my mind of a girl hanging in a tree, a large basilisk sulking at the bottom, as it could not reach her. Just as quickly as it entered my mind, it was gone.

I shrugged and continued walking away.

**Jacqueline's POV**

My breath came out in silent bursts. I blended into the forest like I was just another odd creature lurking about. Just another unseen animal, forgotten shadow… A predatory glint twinkled in my eyes. I loved to hunt. Not animals. People.

I crept around soundlessly, eagerly awaiting the strange girl. _Isabella Robinson. _The trapped part of my mind beat furiously on the glass wall, taking away my memories and replacing them with harsh, cruel one's. Not that I knew this at the time. Nah, I thought I had lived by myself in the forest, protected the forest and killed the people who wandered in.

Or at least scared them witless. It got very boring soon enough, so I figured I'd terrorize loggers instead. That too got boring. Then, I started-

The troublesome girl 'chasing' me interrupted my thoughts. Doesn't she know that I'm merely baiting her out of boredom? If I really wanted to escape, she would either be dead or I would already be on another continent.

I swiftly shimmied up a tree and waited for her to pass. She did, rather stupidly, think that I was still ahead of her. _Maybe I should follow her…_ I shrugged my shoulders. This girl really wasn't worth my time.

I turned on my heel and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Black smoke.

**Basilica's POV**

I swung my head around, trying to pick up on the scent off Jacquelee. Sickening feelings coiled in my gut as I sniffed the tree were she was last. I could smell the dim, empty scent of her despair mingled with a more… animalistic one. That new scent led away- in the direction that Jacquelee left.

At least now I could have the small condolence that her scornful rejection and her closed mind was not her fault. But the comfort came with an even more numbing, painful realization- Jacquelee was gone. Now there was only Jacqueline Pierre- with no Basilisk and only a stone heart for solace.

My soft underbelly left no trail in its wake, safe for the slight rustling of the dead leaves.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Hm. North Pole. Bit of an eyesore, if you ask me. And _ear sore_.

I stalked towards the glowing monstrosity with my signature smirk, my hands leaving ripples of magic behind it- will-o-the-wisp helpers. After all, I am allowed to use my powers however I wish, aren't I?

The floats orbs of illusorily beautiful lights hung suspended in the air. "Alright then girls! Let's go visit the Pole…"

For a quick second, you could have easily seen through the disguise and instead saw pixies and a few sirens, all known for their 'mischief.'

**This ought to be fun… **Méfait's voice whispered in my mind. I had known her for as long as I could remember- omitting my human life of course. She resembled a black and white basilisk. Méfait was my personal spirit of forgetfulness. I mean, what's a good will-o-the-wisp if you can't make them forget or think they were drunk all the way to Mars?

Méfait took her usual stance, slightly behind me like a bodyguard. Not sure what I needed guarding from, but I'm sure that was her doing. Audralia stood beside me. We shared a glance before we ran towards the Pole.

**Jack's POV**

I was curled up at my usual window spot when I saw Jacqueline. Without my command, my hands opened the window and I jumped out, flying to Jacqueline. Next to Jacqueline was- a black and white basilisk and a glowing girl? Where's Basilica? And I thought Audra was her one and only *human* friend?

I swiftly flew back inside to warn North that something was wrong with Jacqueline, but before I could get the chance, a heard shouts and crashed coming from downstairs. Hundreds- _Thousands-_ of glowing balls, about the size of my fist, shot up into the Globe room, Jacqueline at the head with her fake friends. I was about to go over to her when one of the spheres flew in front of me.

An internal war raged inside of me- the side that knew that these orbs were good and nice and wouldn't hurt me, and the side that reminded me of Jacquelee's words that the will-o-the-wisps are deceptively gorgeous lights could be- would be- deadly to watch. And oh, was I watching!

My arm reached out on it's own accord to grab at the light, but it darted out of my grasp. It bobbed slowly away from me. I naïvely followed it, too entranced by it to notice Baby Tooth frenziedly trying to distract me. I brushed her away and shadowed the miniature sun still, even as we neared the now-open window and the treacherous drop. It hovered just outside of my earnest grip as I stood on the windowsill. It stilled, enticing me to just _jump_ and capture it.

I did.

The moment my feet left the sill, it disappeared in a mist of light. My senses rushed back- the first one would be the sensation of _falling from the freaking sky._ That God I still had my staff! I gained control of the wind after wrestling with it on the fall to the unrelenting ground, just in time to avoid being skewered on a pointy spike of ice. Jeez, North! Do you have no consideration for your elves? Because they wouldn't need any incentive to jump from a window.

On second thought, kudos to you North. You just got rid of some brats. I sped towards the Pole just in time to catch Tooth, whom had also been tricked by the-

By the will-o-the-wisps. And only one person had control over them. And she was here…

Jacqueline.

* * *

**Please don't kill me *hides in safehouse* *muffled static voice* I sympathize with Jack. Jacqueline totally lost it, by the way.**

***regular voice* ok, so Jacqueline and Audra got false memories. we find out what Audra's are later, but Jacqueline thinks she was abandoned in the woods and left to find for herself. she also thinks she protected the forest, lived with animals, and killed people if they hurt the forest or it's inhabitants. i think her fake life would be pretty much moderized environmentalists... if you take out the murder.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I smirked, taking in my surrounding- the destructive chaos, hiding under a radiant mask of splendor. The speechless creatures and men, led to open windows and sudden loose railing.

"Good to be back, yeah?" I glanced over at Méfait, whose tongue flicked out, singing the air with the smell of fire and burning. A quick flash of a memory, seconds long, of being chased through the forest, burning fire eating away at my leg-

"I told you this would be fun!" Audralia's voice chirped from right in from of me, her eyes shining with lust at the destruction all around her. Bloodthirsty girl.

"Jacqueline! Stop this! Now!" A vaguely familiar voice shouted. I shot a murderous look at the disturbance. At least, the puppeteer did. I was shouting with joy inside my unbreakable glass box, trapped in my own mind.

"Oh, look who it is…" She drawled sarcastically as I watched, dreamlike, floating untethered above her. "Little Frost, all strong and commanding. Look, I'm trembling in my boots!" She stuttered, then looked shocked.

"Oh, I don't have boots. Try again later Freezer-boy." She- I- smiled sweetly, almost sickly sweet. Just watching was like being in a room full of honey and poison- the awful odor of the poison thinly- and when I saw thinly I mean like a wet white cotton- of the sweetness of honey. I felt sick from the nauseatingly sugary smell.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, as though to try and grab her. My knee jerk reaction usually would've been to lash out, but the puppet only smiled wider, showing off my- her- razor sharp teeth.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands for just a moment, unsure as to what was happening. Was this some sick dream? Because I know for a fact that nightmares are Pitch's specialty, and that would be a pretty crap move to play just because I didn't come back in the next hour and throw myself at his feet or something. Because there are three things I really hate- a) being hugged or touched at all b) receiving complements c) being ordered around. And Pitch is kinda falling into c.

So, I'm screwed, if this is a nightmare, WHATEVER. If not… we may have some minor *major* problems.

**Audra's POV**

I stared confusedly at the necklace dangling from my neck. It's really important, I just can't remember why. A low whine interrupted me from my thoughts. A small fox was nuzzling my thigh, as if he expected a response. Or at least a pet.

I rubbed his neck and moved on with the fox trailing dejectedly behind me, who was wondering why I wasn't talking. And why I wasn't with Jacky, because all the animals know that Audra only goes outside with Jacky.

Most of all, wondering why I didn't remember Roseleaf, the little hummingbird the size of the leaf on a rose bush, who was zipping around my head in quiet buzzing circles.

The little fox slipped away silently, as everything does around Jacky's death-spot. Audra doesn't like it when we're loud around it, though Jacky doesn't care.

* * *

**Isn't that weird? Audra only loses her memories because she is a pacifist and is not considered as much as a threat as Jacky. Jacky completely loses control of her body and her mind is kinda pushed out and dragged along so she has to watch herself destroy stuff. This was an interesting chapter to write. Don't forget- Méfait is the opposite of Basilica and Audralia is the opposite of Audra!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long. Its really short because my muse died. but don't worry, the muses are immortal! She'll come back *eventually*!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jack looked confused. I felt really bad for him, but I couldn't tell him what was going on. I did a quick sweep of the room, analyzing damage, estimating how long it would take for them to fix it. Probably a month. Minimum. It's a good thing people hadn't provoked me before, because wisps can do a heck of a lot of damage.

I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned and saw Sandy… staring at _me._ I flew over, gesturing madly for help. He signed something to me- _I think I know what happened._ Relief swept through me and I smiled at Sandy. He smiled back and gave me a thumbs up.

Suddenly pain wracked through me and I screamed, feeling like I was being ripped apart then sewn back together. It was awful. My vision flickered, going from what my spirit was seeing outside of my body, then back inside my body. I caught glimpses of Jack yelling at Sandy and a golden whip striking me and pulling something out.

Then it stopped. Just like that, pain was gone, I had control over my body, everything. Except certain memories. If I tried to remember before I got taken over, after some girl and I fought, I got a big blank gap that lasted a week or so then I had the memories of me destroying stuff. I could remember everything I was supposed to remember perfectly, but not certain things before? And who was the blond girl? I shrugged. The memories will come back eventually, I suppose.

I was really groggy. I tried to lift my head off the floor, but it wouldn't obey my commands. I could see that my wisps were calmer and slower and gave off a gentler, soothing light. My eyes fluttered closed and what happened _would _ have been a faint, but I was already on the floor. So I guess I just unwillingly fell asleep.

Seems legit.

When I woke up, I was in a room with calming ocean blue and sea green walls and a white ceiling that had origami cranes hanging from it. The bed was really soft and warm and I was about to fall asleep when I realized-

I wasn't cuddling with a soft and warm bed.

I was, however, cuddling with a soft and warm _Jack_.

To say I was startled would be a major understatement. I would've freaked out more than I did, but he was sleeping, so I just kinda, crept out of the bed and headed towards the couch. It would be waaay too awkward to sleep in a bed with Jack. I mean, he's my _friend_. Sure, we were betrothed before, but that was like, 300 years ago! Anyways… I think I may have a teeny teeny tiny miniscule crush on Pitch.

But it's teeny.

Tiny.

* * *

**People voted Pitch.**

**Wait... She likes Pitch! *high fives self***

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright this chapter has some Jacqueline/Pitch stuff so... yeah**

**Disclaimer- Not mine. Only the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

I carefully reached out with my mind to try and locate Basilica and Audra. Basilica immediately leapt into my mind, practically slobbering over me and then teleporting to me. I had never noticed either of us could do that, but looking back on it really explained some weird things.

She curled around me tightly, squeezing me to the point that my ribs were audibly cracking. "Basilic-!" I chocked out. she released me. After rubbing her scaly cheek against mine, she shifted into her bracelet snake form and wrapped around my wrist right on my pulse point, as though making sure I was still alive and well.

After that… reunion, I opened the window and jumped out.

Yes, people.

I just opened the first window I saw and jumped out. (Don't try this at home! You'll die for sures!)

The soft snow was flattened as I nimbly landed on my feet and started running. Audra is currently moving all over the southern hemisphere, so, I'll just have to *attempt to* catch her. But of course, I ran into Pitch first someone around France.

At the Eiffel Tower.

On Valentines Day. I did not know today was Valentine's Day. If it wads, I'd already be in hiding. Cupid always tries to make a move on me, I always to try to shoot him with my arrows. Unrequited love, you know?

Did I mention we were in France? Which people think of as 'that place were you go to on your honeymoon and always see people making out in public'?

Yeah.

Well, my heart did this pathetic little fluttery flopping pancake thing, so I just chose to go with my gut!

Which told me to run, which I couldn't do because he already saw me and was heading towards me…. With a _freaking_ rose.

I looked to Basilica for advice, but wow! She should be a snake actress. She was so in character! No help there. Audra was- oh yeah, currently looking for her.

A strained smile was forced onto my face at the last possible moment. Pitch came up to me, looking mildly nervous, as I imagine I did.

"Hi, uh, Jacqueline… I was looking for you and wanted to know if you- um wanted to be my- uh Valentine…" Pitch's usually grey face was scarlet and there may or may not have been some green mixed in there.

"Um, sure, but just so you know- I've never done this kind of thing before, so… just putting it out there." I stammered. Pitch looked like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and he delicately handed me the rose.

"Careful, the thorns are still on it." He warned.

"What kind of rose would it be if it _didn't _have thorns?" I teased lightly. He smiled. "OK, well I'm looking for Aud- Mother Nature. Care to help? I know she's somewhere in the southern hemisphere…"

He chuckled a little, amused. "You know you're in the _completely_ wrong hemisphere, right?"

The blood rushed to my cheeks, leaving my feet numbed, "Right…" I muttered, head down to hide my horrendous blush. Another throaty chuckle escaped him.

* * *

**Short and sweet!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter! PitchxJacqueline!**

**Disclaimer- I only own this story and Jacky**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Audra!" I shouted giddily. She turned around from the dead tree she was examining the leaves of, joy lighting up her face. The tree had an ultra-fast heal and was suddenly glowing with an almost green aura and lots of blooms. There was a very confused family on the patio, scratching their heads comically.

"Jacqueline!" she yelped and crushed me in another bone crushing hug. She and Basilica were meant for each other. No joke, I've never gotten one nice hug from them. Its all rick cracking, spine snapping hugs. _Regular_ hugs? Pshh. What a stupid idea, Jacqueline.

When she stepped back, she smiled sheepishly at my glare. "Not necessary. TOTALLY. NOT. NECESSARY!"

"Sorry! I was excited to see you!" She squeaked.

"No? I totally never would've guessed that from the hug." My voice oozed sarcasm.

Nova and some other girl ran up. The mystery girl (Audra sure knew a lot of people) had white scene cut hair with startling neon green ends that was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. She said proudly, hands on her hips, "I told you. A little luck is all it takes, and you've got _me_ as your friend!"

Nova waved at me. "Out of the creepy trance thing? Good. I missed you even though I only knew you for like 2 hours!" She hugged me.

Audra smiled, "Jacky, this is Evvy, also known as Lady Luck."

I gave her a two-fingered salute. "Hey. I'm Jacqueline."

"Yeah, I know! Audra needed help finding you!"

"Oh! Audra! This is Pitch Black. He's the Nightmare King but he's actually very nice." Pitch nodded to them.

"I gotta go Aud. See ya later!" I turned and ran.

"Wait! Jacqueline! Where are you going! You just got here!" Pitch grabbed me and surprisingly, shifted us through the shadows to the outskirts of a small town- Burgess, I think.

"Thanks." I smiled crookedly at him. "So, why are we-" I was interrupted by Pitch pressing his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself a little closer. The sensation of his lips on mine was startlingly enjoyable. I always thought kissing was gross. Someone TONGUE in your MOUTH?! Ew!

Pitch's hand played with my hair, twirling it around his fingers. He deepened the kiss, pushing me against the rough brick walls. I eagerly stood on my tiptoes, my tongue flicking out of my mouth. Pitch moaned appreciatively.

I had no idea Jack was fuming silently across the street from us, anger pulsing off him in waves and melting the snow around his feet.

* * *

**Sorry, Jack. She's not interested (anymore)**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, I AM alive. and i have an explanation! Seriously!**

**My muse died, but then you guys gave me inspiration! Thank you for that! But then for five days i was on vacation in North Carolina visiting my grandparents because my grandpa has cancer and I couldn't use the computer because my documents weren't there. then, i come home and my dad told me that the computer was broken and i just got it back yesterday. butttttttt... i was super busy and couldn't type this up. but, now I'm back! Hooray! I'm gonna go update my other stories now!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When I finally broke away from Pitch, I was greeted with the sight of an angry Jack approaching us. Scarlet blush rose on my cheeks as I nudged Pitch. When he turned he snarled angrily.

"What do you want?" he spat. I looked concernedly between the two, feeling the tension skyrocket. The air was electric, crackling with suppressed anger and hate.

"What are you doing with Jacqueline?" Jack hissed, ignoring the previous question and me. The snow was melting ultra fast around him, water pouring off of rooftops. Dark smoke curled out of the shadows, forming odd creatures with mismatched limbs and long, sharp teeth.

"Uh guys, maybe, calm down a liiiittle bit…" I said nervously as I felt my energy level spike from the power radiating off of them. If they weren't careful, Basilica and I might accidentally drain them of all their powers. It was a built in self defense mechanism. Whenever someone would attack us, their power would become more evident and we could suck it out of them rapidly… but we had no control over it whatsoever.

Pitch turned to face me and snapped, "Quiet!" then started arguing with Jack again. Not even a full minute later, the Guardians were there and suddenly there was an all out immortal people war. Basilica magically appeared next to me and she trembled as she shrunk down to the size of a caterpillar to the size of a house to a dust mite then to a train. I felt myself slowly losing my hard won hold on myself and will-o-the-wisps popped up then disappeared randomly with little high pitched sighing noises.

Tooth crashed into a building next to me and I rushed over to her and helped her back to her feet. Before I could blink she was back in the air, shooting straight at Pitch. North and his crazy awesome sleigh whipped through the air near me and I sighed and put my hands on my head, closing my eyes. I turned around and left the fighting Guardians, going back to my real friends who would never, ever fight each other.

Just as I neared the town's edge, one foot firmly planted in the forest's soil and one hovering in the small, oblivious town, I heard Jack shout,

"You're just using her!"

My brow furrowed and I turned into a white mist that blended in perfectly with the snow on the ground.

"Aren't you? You don't really care for her at all. All you care about is her powers."

"I haven't exactly _denied_ anything yet, boy…" Pitch sneered. Tears welled in my eyes and I didn't even remember telling my feet to move and get me out of here.

"It's ok…" Audra cooed, rubbing small circles on my back. Tears streamed down my cheek onto Nova's uncharacteristically pale upturned face. Evvy and Nova had positioned themselves sitting on the grass; leaning against the trunk of the tree Audra and I were perched in.

"Hey Nova." I hiccupped, choking down the sobs that threatened to overcome my body. "If it makes you feel better, Bunny knocked Pitch out of the air three times after I left. Basilica told me. She said Bunny was really pissed at Pitch. Tooth, North and Sandy had to restrain Jack and Bunny when they tried to use him as a tug-a-war rope… then rip off his head or something."

Nova laughed, "Wow, crying heartbroken girl tries to make me feel better. Anyone see some flaws in that logic other than me?"

"I!" Audra and Evvy chorused, laughing.

My soft, musical laughter joined theirs soon after that. Five minutes later, when we were engaged in an **awesome** game of Capture the Flag; none of us could remember that I had been crying minutes ago.

"We should invite Tooth. Like, now." Evvy shouted as she was chased off Audra's and my side. "Might my the teams more even."

"If you're trying to even it, you may as well invite all the Guardians. You're just lucky Audra and I are having waaay too much fun to end the game now." I snickered.

Evvy and Nova gasped. "How dare you!"

"I dare."

"Ouch, Jacky. Ouch."

"It's ok, I didn't mean it. It was a diversion. WE FLIPPIN' WIN! HELL YES!" I pumped my fists and Audra and I high-fived, Audra waving their blue flag triumphantly.

"Jerks… You made unfair teams!" Nova protested.

"That's true. Evvy even gave us bad luck!" Audra crowed, which she doesn't do often. I burst out laughing.

"You guys are such sore losers. ADMIT IT. We won fair an' square." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Quiet, you!"

* * *

**This was fun to write... i had people say they wanted JackxJacky, so PitchxJacky is done! Yay! Oh, and i'm sllllooowly nudging Nova and Bunny together. Hint- Jacky may visit the North Pole soon. Remember that Guardianship offer? *winks***

**Thank you for those of you who've been reviewing and for those who are still reading this story. I know i've probably lost a lot of viewers, but everyone who's reading this THHAANKS!**

**One more favor. Could you maaaybe...**

**Review to prove your Loyalty?**

**Songbook12**


	16. Chapter 16

**I think i'm gonna wrap this up relatively soon- 10 more chapters tops.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I pushed against the heavy oaken doors to the Pole. Evvy and Nova had this whole argument with me about why I should join, but I only agreed when Audra threw in her two cents and said she thinks I should too. Honestly, it was less of a 'majority wins' and more of an 'Audra wins' kinda thing. So here I was, coming to tell North that I'd become a Guardian.

Hm. Is this a bad idea? Neutral was kinda fun… I think I'll just let myself out-

"Jacky! What are you doing here?" Tooth chir;ed happily.

"Hey Tooth. Um, I came about the Guardianship thingy…" the moment 'Guardianship' left my mouth, Tooth's eyes got wider. And wider.

And wider.

Wider still.

I'm getting worried now…

Medic?

Medic?!

"You ok-"

"EEEEEEEK OH MY MANNY JACQUELINE PIERRE IS BECOMING A GUARDIAN OH MY MANNY OH MY FREAKING MANNY!" she was a neon flash of colors, spinning and circles and loops.

"Calm down, chica." I muttered amusedly, raising my eyebrows. Too late to back out now…

I followed quietly behind Tooth as she shot ahead, wings buzzing loudly. Or at least, loudly to me.

When I traced her scent (I died and got tricked out with wicked abilities- like a vampire. I can suck power from people, I can follow scent trails, my 'skin sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight'- oh wait) to the Globe Room, all of the Guardians were waiting for me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. "Um, remember when-" I was interrupted my North crushing me in a rib-cracking hug. When he let go I whined, "Why does no one believe in normal hugs? What have I done to you? Seriously? I didn't kill anyone in my past life- at least I'm pretty sure I didn't but knowing me and my luck specifically I might have gotten possessed or something."

Sandy signed something to me. I stared at him and sighed, "Where the flip is Audra when I need her… Sorry Sandy, I never did learn sign language. It probably took me five years to say my first word." I smiled apologetically.

Sandy smiled and shrugged kindly.

"So, um- am I supposed to do something or can I just be like- you asked, I answered, see you in the next World War."

Suddenly Tooth was hovering in front of me, feathers bristling, "No, you may not! This is the first girl other than me! This will be special!" She glared and jabbed a finger at me threateningly.

I raised my hands and pushed down the air in front of me, "Calm, Tooth. Calm." Tooth surprised everyone by fixing her flying stance so she wasn't horizontal and smoothing down her feathers. All the eyes in the room turned to me and I shrugged,

"Basilica taught me how to properly regulate my emotions and others…" I grinned lopsidedly, "Before you let me become a Guardian, you might wanna know what

you're getting yourself into."

**5 minutes later…**

I leaned forwards and closed Jack's jaw with my free hand, the left one already having closed Tooth's.

Bunny shook himself out of his stupor, "Lemme get this straight, Shelia. You have X-Ray vision, can control people's emotions, make people believe in a given immortal such as Tooth, manipulate nature, control people by… blood-bending, can control the elements, drain people's powers away from them, grant and take immortality, talk to animals, breath underwater, fly, and turn people to stone?"

"I've got everything down pat… except the power drainage. It's a self defense thing, when there's too much power coming off of someone, like in a fight, even if they aren't attacking me, I 'eat' there power, per se. It makes me stronger. I can give people the power and energy I eat though, so I can take and give from one person. In case it wasn't clear I can't control the power draining but I can control giving power."

"That a bit… extreme." Jack said softly, staring at me in awe.

"Yeah, it's one of my many 'why I avoid people' excuses, but I'm not gonna lie- I'm an introvert, I hate being around people and these weird excuses just happen to pop up in my life. Goes to show." I shrugged and hopped off the window ledge.

"Later, dudes." I saluted them and walked to the large oaken doors. With one foot out the turn, I turned with a smirk. Gotta be quick with this one…

"Oh, and Tooth? I'm not wearing a dress." And with that I shot out of the door.

I knew I forgot to tell them something! Super-speed!

* * *

**Super-speed! How could i possibly forget t mention that? Sigh...**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	17. Chapter 17

**this is the last chapter- the next one is the epilogue! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Six months later…**

I huffed in annoyance.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Jamie's been telling all his friends about you so you won't be invisible!" Jack said excitedly, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. My scowl deepened at his words.

"What if I told you I didn't even _want _to be seen?" I grumbled.

"Then I name you liar."

"I'm not lying. I much prefer being invisible." I planted my feet and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"If you insist…" he shook his head. I stared up at him, suddenly wary. Jack towered over me, at least five inches taller than me. I barely came up to his chin.

"Jack… what are you DOING!" I screamed the last part as he swept me off my feet and flew me into town. I glared at him angrily. "Put me down." I said petulantly.

"Make me." He smirked cockily. I growled. I had already sent out millions of wisps, giving my powers to them. All I had kept with me was my animal speech, breathing underwater, and controlling nature- grounded nature, at least.

"We're going, whether you like it or not."

"I don't."

"Why don't you want to be seen, Jacky? They'd love you!"

"No."

"Yes."

"N-O. No."

"Y-E-S. Yes!" Jack shot us in the direction of Jamie's house. I screamed and buried my face in his neck. When he finally put me down, he said amusedly, "I thought you could fly!"

"I can!"

"They why are you scared of it?"

"Because I'm afraid of heights! I never fly that high."

Jack sighed and kissed me, "You should've told me that."

"Maybe I tried to and I'm just not good with my words."

"You're not." Jack kissed me again, more deeply this time and I bit back the moan that bubbled to the surface when his tongue slid into my mouth.

"Jack! Who's the lady you're making out with?" A kid's voice asked. I yelped and drew away from Jack.

Jack smirked –again- and pulled me back to him with his cane, "This is my girlfriend, Jacqueline Pierre. She's the Queen of the Snakes and Will-o-the-Wisps. Ever heard of her?"

Jamie's eyes lit up. "I have a story about you!" Jack and I exchanged curious looks as Jamie ran upstairs.

"You didn't mention that." I said accusatively.

"I didn't know that!" He defended.

Jamie thundering down the stairs with a storybook interrupted us. "Look!" he flipped to the table of contents and there was the classics- Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny, the Boogeyman, Mother Nature, Lady Luck, some other ones… and then at the very end, Jacqueline Pierre.

* * *

**and they all lived happily ever after... next chapter i have some much requested Nova and Bunny fluff!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	18. Chapter 18

**yeah, i lied. not much nova and bunny fluff... oops.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Epilogue**

**Christmas time**

"Jacky!" Nova squealed, "I haven't seen you in sooo long!"

I gave her an odd look, "Dude, it's been a week."

It was Nova's turn to give me a look. "It's been 7 months!"

"That would explain a lot…" I mumbled, a blush creeping over my cheeks.

"Annnnyways…. Guess what!"

"Nova. It'll probably be a super long story and I really want apple cider which is in that direction." I pointed up. She looked up and I shouted "Gullible!" and ran for my life, laughing the whole time. Jack flew alongside me,

"Did Nova tell you that Bunny asked her to marry him?" He said bluntly. I slammed on the brakes, causing Nova to crash into me.

"You're getting flipping _married?!_ Wow… I mean, congrats, just I never really saw you as the married kinda girl."

"That's what I was trying to tell you! Anyways, I also wanted to ask if you'd be a bridesmaid?" her voice was hopeful and she looked at me with pleading puppy dog eyes… which I had built up an immunity to because of Jack.

"Um, I don't think that's I good idea… I'm not a fan of dresses. I'd rather stand in the back of wherever and watch from there. Sorry…" I mumbled.

Bunny hopped up to us, "Did she say yes?" he asked Nova. She shook her head sadly.

Bunny glared at me. I immediately flipped into offense mode and bared my (sharp) teeth at him. "Bite me."

"I think you'd make a great bridesmaid." Jack's voice came from directly behind me and I turned and glared at him.

"I'm not having anyone make my decision for me. I said no, and that's my final answer. Ask Audra, she's great for these kinds of things."

I ran up to my room and out to the balcony, painfully aware of Jack following me. I tried to close the door on him (twice, once to the room the second to the balcony), but he pushed it back and I turned away from him as he stood right behind me.

He rubbed my arms, "Why so upset?"

"I'm not upset. I just…" I grasped for straws, "I have a rule against being a bridesmaid before I get married." I winced at how false the lie sounded, even to me.

"OK." Jack turned me to face him then got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

I yelped and yanked my hand out of his, spinning around to look over the edge of the balcony.

"You freaked out when I asked… why?"

I shrugged, "I- I dunno, I just- everyone seems to show their love to somebody by marrying them, and committing, and being- ug."

"Responsible? Jacky, I've known you since I was a kid. I know you hate the prospect of being tied down, but really- the king of pranking and irresponsibility just asked you to marry him, I seriously doubt anything will change except the titles and you'll have a ring."

I turned hesitantly and looked up at Jack, "You're not serious though, are you? Any second now you'll point and laugh and tell me you were just kidding."

Jack's eyes flashed angrily and he pulled me flush against him and kissed me hard, my back bending over the railing of the balcony as he pressed harder and harder on me. His teeth scraped roughly on my lip and he tongue invaded my mouth, sliding over my tongue and molars eagerly.

He finally pulled back, looking at me expectantly, "I'll take that as a resounding no." he smiled and kissed me again.

"You didn't answer my question." He whispered against my lips.

"Yes."

* * *

**Tahdah!**

**It's been fun writing this. see you in my other stories!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


End file.
